High school after college
by Nameless101nameless
Summary: Beca has never been in High school, now she is! After college... That has to cause problems! [contains disciplinary spanking,BDSM]
1. Chapter 1

**I suddenly had some weird inspiration. I've no idea if it's any good.**

**Euhm... Any resemblance with actual people is a coincedence and in this story the citizens of Belgium speak englisch.**

**In Belgium the classes stay together and you don't have a personal schedule.**

* * *

When I graduated from Barden, I was 21 years old but looked like I was 16. Because my parents had decided it was better for me to get homeschooled. They paid a teacher to homeschool me. So I never really had the 'High School experience'. A lot of people told me that I should be happy because of that but I wanted that experience.

So when I moved to Belgium with my girlfriends, they enrolled me into St-Peters. One of the best schools of the country. Aubrey had finished lawschool and Chloe had graduated med-school. Aubrey worked with a law firm in that neighborhood while Chloe worked for a physiotherapist.

That's the reason I'm sitting here in the principal (whose called Kevin Hill) his office with Aubrey next to me.

"Here I see that there were a few… problems with Beca in the past," Hill said, looking at my file (there were a few lies in it. My age for example. This one was true). I knew he was referring to the fact that in elementary school was suspended for at least a week and that they wouldn't let me back in until I had talked to a therapist for my aggression problem.

"They have been dealt with," Aubrey assured him.  
"Well, we're all about giving second chances to people. So here's your schedule and off to class Ms. Posen.  
"It's Mitchell. You would know that if you actually bothered to read my file instead of immediately going to the problems I've had."  
"Beca!" Aubrey shouted "I thought you knew better than talk to adult like that." Hill glared at me but went back talking to Aubrey.

"Can I ask what your relationship is?" he asked.  
"I adopted her after her parents abandoned her," Aubrey responded, that was the story we would tell everybody at the school.  
"Okay, Ms. Mitchel go to your class. Ms. Posen, I got a few documents that you have to sign."

* * *

"They have been dealt with," Aubrey assured him.  
"Well, we're all about giving second chances to people. So here's your schedule and off to class Ms. Posen.  
"It's Mitchell. You would know that if you actually bothered to read my file instead of immediately going to the problems I've had."  
"Beca!" Aubrey shouted "I thought you knew better than talk to adult like that." Hill glared at me but went back talking to Aubrey.

"Can I ask what your relationship is?" he asked.  
"I adopted her after her parents abandoned her," Aubrey responded, that was the story we would tell everybody at the school.  
"Okay, Ms. Mitchel go to your class. Ms. Posen, I got a few documents that you have to sign."

I walked into my classroom and realized that I would start with economy.  
"And you are…" the teacher asked.  
"Beca Mitchel and who may you be?"  
"I am Misses Lee. You can sit next to Jason." And she pointed to some guy in the front.

_Ooh great. Probably one of the popular guys._

* * *

In the five minutes we had between classes, I got to know Donald Smith. He seemed nice, he told me that M. Tompson our class teacher was, what basically means that if any teacher has something to say about the class they go complain to him. He asked me if I wanted to introduce myself. I told them that I liked to mix songs together and to come together with my friends.

Suddenly someone yelled "How many times a week do you cut yourself?" I knew it was their reaction to my make-up and choice of clothes so I wasn't bothered by it.  
"As many times as you get fucked in a year" I answered in full seriousness. The class gasped and the dickhead had to respond: "That's quite a lot."  
"Dude, you don't get any."  
"I bet I can get that blonde to fuck me." And he pointed to Aubrey.

"She's way out of your league," I smirked.  
"You underestimate me. Don't do that"  
"I bet a hundred euros that you can't get her."  
"It's a deal" and he stuck out his hand.  
"You need to have footage of it. Still a deal?" and I stuck my hand out. He grabbed it and the deal was made.

Tompson wasn't so happy with our conversation but he let it slide since it was my first day here.

* * *

"Hi, sweetie, how was your day?" the bubbly redhead asked me when I got home.  
"Hi beautiful, it was good. How was yours?" and I kissed her. I craved for this moment since this morning. She answered my kiss and I let my hands roam on her stomach. She broke the kiss.  
"Better now you're here. Maybe we should wait until Aubrey's back. You know what happens when you piss of Aubrey…" With that she pulled my hand out of under shirt.

When she saw my pout, she laughed and told that I looked adorable when I pout. That hurt my Badass-side.

Two hours later Aubrey came home and she looked pissed. She kissed Chloe then turned to me and dragged me into the bedroom.

"Why did some horny teenager come up to me and tried to have sex with me?" the blonde fumed. She was really pissed. I looked at the ground.  
"Because we made a bet. If he could have sex with you and had footage of it I would owe him hundred euros. If it didn't happen I would get the money…"

She sat down on the bed and told me to take my pant off. I did what she asked because an angry Aubrey was pretty scary. She told me to get over her knees. When I was in the right position, she started smacking my ass.

Fifty smacks later, my ass hurt like hell and apparently I had been crying because Aubrey wiped away a few tears. She laid me down on the bed got some lotion and put it on my ass. The stinging was less painful.  
"Don't do it again, okay?" I nodded and Aubrey helped me putting my sweatpants on. We walked hand in hand into the kitchen, where Chloe was preparing dinner

* * *

**Was it OK? Reviews make me happy so brighten my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes here am I again! Blame the fall break...  
I forgot this last chapter: ****_I own nothing of Pitch Perfect_**

* * *

"I got that slut to sleep with me!" the guy from the bet, whose name apparently Daniel White is, shouted through the classroom. "So, pay up!" I did hope I just understood him wrong and that my mind made slut of what he actually said.  
"You have a picture?" I asked, "That was part of the deal." I wasn't worried, I mean, Aubrey, Chloe and I had some pretty awesome sex last night.

He gave me a picture of him and some blonde who were indeed having sex. My classmates chuckled and were waiting for me to pay him. I wasn't done however.  
"Where and when?"  
"Her place around ten."

"Yeah, I don't believe that." I stated, "Look at the clock on the picture; it says seven thirty."  
"So I had the time wrong. That doesn't mean anything!" he still was smirking.  
"Okay, the place then. If that would've been her place, I definitely would've seen you coming around. Especially at seven thirty."

"You wouldn't have seen me at her place!"  
"Yes, I would have. The blonde the bet was about, she's my guardian. She sleeps in the same apartment as me!" The teacher came in so we shut up but I knew this argument wasn't over.

* * *

I sat with Donald and his friends during lunch, they had some weird discussion about if you needed ancient Greek or Latin nowadays. I didn't participate because, well, my dad had taught me Latin. The culture is really interesting but the vocabulary and grammar just sucked.

They kept on going and I shushed them when I saw Daniel and his friends walking up to us. I stood up and waited for him.

"So," he said, "when do I get my money?"  
"Why would you get any money from me? You didn't win the bet but you can still try. You have two more months."  
"No, I won it. I had sex with that blonde slut we agreed about."  
"What did you call her? A slut; do you even get what that means?" I was angry, they could call me names but they shouldn't insult any of my girlfriends. "You're even more stupid than I thought… And that says quite a lot." I could see his face changing.

Daniel nodded to his friends and they came up to my sides. They grabbed my arms and forced me on my knees.  
Daniel came closer by and whispered in my ear: "You better had given me those hundred euros." That being said, he hit me in my stomach. God damnit, that hurt! I wasn't going to back down so I just had to suck it up.

He hit me in my face and I could taste copper, so I knew I had to be bleeding. In the meantime his pals had released me. I got up and looked him right into his eyes. He kneed me in my crotch, what I thought was weak. When he brought his arm up to hit me again, I grabbed his wrist and held it tight. When he swung at me with his other arm, I ducked and released him. He turned his back to me due to the swing of his arm.

I kicked him in his knee pits and he fell on his knees. I stood up and whispered in his ear: "Don't do that again if you want to keep your pretty face." With that I walked off.

* * *

Sure the rest of the day my body hurt like hell but I wasn't going to show it. Everybody knew what happened so I figured I'd show them who the real bad-ass is.

When Hill got Daniel, his friends, Donald and me out of our class, I knew what time it was. We got split up between different teachers and I got stuck with Hill.  
"So, you better start explaining what happened during lunch," he stated.  
"Well, if I'm right, and I'm rarely wrong, you already know what happened. So is that something we can qualify under dumb questions?" I asked him.  
"I know the side of the witnesses who saw you. I want to know your story."

I sighed and started talking. I told him everything that happened. I did however 'forget' to tell him about the bet we made or the fact that I can't feel pain.  
"Sir, Donald didn't do anything. He wasn't participating. If you're going to give him detention I will take it upon me, instead of him."

"You'd do that for someone who you have known for two days?"  
"He reminds me of my little brother." Bringing him up always caused tears to well up in my eyes. I choked them down and walked back to my class.

* * *

When I got back home, nobody was there. I went up to the bedroom and took out a picture of my brother. It was a picture from the time that my family was happy. My father didn't drink and my mother looked healthy.

I laid down and started crying. When someone came in, I laid in fetal position and clutching the picture to me chest. Aubrey came to my eye level and hugged me. She stood up and spooned me. She combed through my hair with her fingers and whispered reassuring things in my ear.

After a while, I calmed down and turned around. I kissed Aubrey and cupped her sex. She moaned in the kiss and started to tug at my sweater. I lifted my arms so she could get it off me. I ripped off her blouse and unclasped her bra. I kissed her breasts and kissed my way down south.

I slid her skirt down her legs and kissed my way up to her panties. I could feel her wetness through her undergarment. I placed light kisses on her panties.  
"Beca! Stop teasing and just fuck me already!" Aubrey shouted.

I smirked and took off her panties. I positioned me between her legs and started to suck on her clit. Every once in a while, I flicked my tongue over the nub or graced my teeth over it.  
"Please Beca… Just fuck me…" Aubrey moaned.

I stuck two fingers in her and started pumping still sucking on her clit. I add another finger and speed up my rhythm. When Aubrey came, she came hard and she was quite vocal. I let her ride her orgasm out.

When she had caught her breath, she flipped us around, pulled my pants and panties off and started to grind our centers together. I closed my eyes and moaned her name.  
"Open your eyes, Beca." When I didn't comply, she stopped her movements. "I told you to open your eyes!" I opened my eyes and she started moving again.

I saw a certain redhead come up to us and she slowly started to undress herself. I couldn't get enough of it. Aubrey saw that my gaze wasn't directed at her. She looked around and saw Chloe.

Chloe walked over to Aubrey and kissed her passionately.  
Then the redhead looked at me: "I'm going to ride your face, you are going to eat me out completely, and I don't want to find the smallest drop of me. Understood?"  
I nodded.  
"You are not to come until I say you can come. Understood?"  
I nodded again.  
"If you fail to fulfil these simple rules, I will have to punish you. Is that clear?"

I nodded and she lowered herself on my face. I licked through her folds and started sucking on her clit. Aubrey was still grinding our centers together.

Let me explain our relationship. Chloe is the dominant one, Aubrey will submit to her but she wouldn't be Aubrey if she would surrender completely. At the bottom of the sexual food chain, you will find me. I have nothing to say when we are having sex.

Chloe was really wet now, so I put my tongue into her and started trusting. I could feel her walls clench around my tongue and that drove me to the edge. Aubrey speeded up her pace, creating more friction.

When Chloe came, I did my best to lap up all of her juices. She got off my face and told me I could come. I looked at Aubrey and asked her if she would come with me. We came together and it gave a blast!

Apparently I did a good job because Chloe let me cuddle up to her. I put my head on her chest and dozed off.

* * *

**Reviews are apreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay...**

**Some friend of mine suggested this. More like forced it on me**

**School sucked as usual, way to much homework.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or NCIS!**

* * *

I woke up when Chloe got my shirt off me. I looked up to her and saw her looking at my stomach. I followed her gaze and saw that I had a couple of large bruises. I immediately went to touch the bruise on my face. I went to sit up but Chloe held me down.

"What happened, Beca?" the redhead asked worriedly. I avoided her gaze and kept quiet. Chloe got a hold on my chin and softly turned my face so she could look me in the eyes. I didn't meet her gaze because I was feeling guilty about what happened.  
"Beca, look at me." I looked up. "You are going to tell me now what happened."  
"I got in a fight with some guy from my class."

At that moment Aubrey walked in.  
"What happened to you? Who did this?" She asked.  
"She got into a fight with some guy," Chloe answered.  
"With who? About what?" the blonde asked pissed off.

"That guy who came up to you yesterday…" I mumbled. There were a lot of questions written on Chloe's face. Aubrey was furious.  
"What the hell were you thinking?! Getting into a fight with a guy like that?"

"He- he called you a slut, twice," I mumbled to no one specifically.  
"Speak up, Beca. I want to hear what you say," Chloe said.  
I swallowed and said: "He called Aubrey a slut."

Chloe's facial expression softened. "I hope you got him good, Babe. Now, let me take a look at that."  
She started pressing on them and looked at my reactions. Aubrey went to sit behind me and combed her fingers through my hair.

"Why aren't you in pain? These bruises are in some painful places."  
I sighed and started to look for the right words to explain the situation. I had no idea why I didn't feel them anymore. Maybe it was the awesome sex or the adrenaline kick.

"I don't know. It just doesn't anymore." I looked away for not knowing why and felt Aubrey pulling me into her chest as she hugged me. Chloe stood up and walked around the bed so she could look me in the eye.

"That's nothing wrong with not knowing, sweetie. We just need to be careful. If anything like this happens again you come find me and I check you up, okay?" I nodded. "Let's go sleep. You're going to need it."

* * *

"Can I speak to Beca for a moment?" Hill asked the teacher. The guy nodded. I stood up and walked over to Hill. When I had closed the door, he started talking.

"We have thought of a punishment for you. You get three weeks of detention. Every Wednesday and Friday for 2 hours starting next week."

"What about Donald?" I asked worriedly.  
"It's the first time that this has happened for him and he also does not have a past at different schools. So we have decided that we won't punish him. We'll just give him a warning. Now, back to class." Hill turned around and walked back to his office.

I walked in the classroom and sat down. I went over the last few minutes and suddenly realized that Hill never called Daniel and his friends out.

_His parents probably donate a lot to the school._

The teacher asked why Hill called me out and I told him it was all a misunderstanding. Not that he would believe me

* * *

When I got home that night, thank God is was a Friday, no one was home. I figured that when Aubrey and Chloe would come home, they would be starving so I decided to start on dinner.

Chloe came home around six with a bright smile. She walked up to me and gave me a quick peck on my lips. I moaned and the redhead just laughed: "You can get more after dinner."

Aubrey came home with a smile from ear to ear. She put her hands around my waist and kissed my neck. After that she put her head on mine and watched me cook.  
"Do you remember your word?" she whispered and I nodded. "Good, what is it?"  
I swallowed and answered: "Titanium." Aubrey smirked and I knew I was in for tonight. She went to set the table and talk to Chloe.

* * *

After dinner Chloe and Aubrey sat on the couch watching tv when I was putting the dishes in the dishwasher. After I had done that I went to join them. When the episode of _NCIS_ was finished, Chloe went into the bedroom while Aubrey put her hand on my leg so I would stay.

Chloe came back, holding something behind her. She walked up to me and gave me a collar, my collar. I carefully put it on.  
"Kneel," was the only sound that came from the women. I kneeled and let my eyes focus on the ground. I felt Chloe and Aubrey move around me.

"Kiss my feet," Chloe ordered. I started kissing at the bottom and slowly worked my way up. I felt Aubrey move behind me and suddenly my shirt and bra slid down my arms. Chloe pulled me up by the ring on my collar and looked me in the eyes before saying: "I think you're going to have a sleepless night, my pet."

I swallowed and looked at my feet, knowing I was in for the night.  
"A little bird told me that you've been naughty" Chloe said "maybe we should punish you." She grabbed my arm and pulled me over her knees.

"How many do you think you deserve?" Aubrey whispered in my ear.  
"As many as you think I deserve, Ma'am."

Chloe rubbed my ass and I moaned. The redhead spanked me hard while saying: "you're not going to enjoy this so you better get used to the idea."

I didn't realize the tears until Aubrey wiped them away. Then she pulled off her pants and sat in front of me with her legs spread. She put her hand on her clit and started rubbing.  
I worked up the courage and said: "You shouldn't be pleasing yourself, Ma'am. May I?"  
Aubrey nodded and shuffled closer, but was still far enough so that I had to stretch myself to get to her.

I put my lips around her clit and started to suck softly on it. Chloe kept spanking me and I had a really hard time keeping it together. I ran my tongue through Aubrey's folds and trusted in to her. I speed up my pace and Aubrey came closer. Chloe pushed me off of her. Now that I could use my hands, I rubbed her clit as hard as I could. The blonde came hard and I made sure to lap up all of her juices.

Aubrey stood up after a few minutes and gestured me to follow. Once in our bedroom, she pushed me on the bed and straddled me. Chloe tied my arms to the headboard and my feet to the end of the bed.

* * *

**Was it okay? or did it just suck? I can take critic, you should review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for the late update guys. But I had tons of homework. My exams are starting next week and I haven't done anything, so basically I'm screwed.**

**Still don't own anything**

* * *

I woke up on the floor with the collar around my neck. I looked to the bed and saw that Chloe and Aubrey were still asleep.

I felt my clit throbbing and thought about all the orgasm denials. You'd think Chloe is this sweet girl. Well, she's not. Especially during sex she's a bitch.

I knew I was going to get in trouble for but I joined Aubrey and Chloe in bed. Aubrey was spooning Chloe and I moved so I could spoon Aubrey. Once in this position, I fell back asleep.

"Beca, wake up." I rolled onto my other side. Someone laid her hands on the insides of my thighs and I moaned.  
"Beca, get up." Now I realized the voice belonged to Chloe.  
"You're going to wake up anyway, Beca" Chloe whispered in my ear "Bree's making breakfast and you know how she get when breakfast gets cold…"  
"Please mistress, let me sleep for a few more minutes." I said to Chloe with my eyes still closed.

"So you are up!" She pushed me out of bed. I hit the floor with a loud thud and groaned.  
"I'm up!" I got up and made my way over to my cloths.

Chloe grabbed my arm "You don't think you get to wear cloths. You know your place is on the floor, yet when we woke up we found you in our bed."  
I looked ashamed at my feet. _I've disappointed them. I should be punished._  
"You get to wear cloths again when you've proven you can behave."  
"I understand, mistress," I answered.

Chloe pushed me down and told me to follow her. I crawled into the kitchen where Aubrey was making breakfast. Chloe leaned down to give Aubrey a kiss and whispered something. Then Aubrey's eye fell on me. "Look who's up." I looked down and saw Aubrey's feet getting in my field of vision. "Who are you to think you can join us? I thought we trained you better than that, pets aren't allowed in our bed. They sleep on the floor and –if they're good,- they get a pillow."

I crawled closer to Aubrey and rubbed my head against her legs.  
"No, you're not to touch either of us, pet" Chloe scowled "maybe we should give you a time out…"  
I quickly removed my head from Aubrey's leg and made my way over to the corner.

I heard the clattering of forks and knifes and knew Chloe and Aubrey were eating. Long after they were done and started watching tv, Chloe called me over.  
"Go stand in front of me with your back to me." I turned around and felt Chloe pull my arms behind my back. A door opened and closed and I felt some piece of rope being tied around my arms.

"Turn around, pet." I obeyed. "We're going to make some new rules. When your arms aren't tied, you move on hands and knees. When your arms are tied, you can walk but you'll keep your gaze directed to the ground. You don't get to eat unless we tell you that you're allowed. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mistress" I mumbled.  
"Speak up when you talk to us. I asked you: Is that understood?"  
"Yes, mistress" I spoke clearly now.

Aubrey looked to Chloe and the redhead nodded. Aubrey leant forward and took off my collar. Then she kissed me. "You were great, sweetie." She said as she pulled me down onto her lap. I nuzzled into the blonde.

Chloe kissed my temple and whispered reassuringly in my ear. I started to doze off and felt Aubrey lift me and carry me to our bed. She and Chloe laid down next to me and pulled me into their arms.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm babysitting and there's nothing on tv so I can chose between studying for exams, playing ****_League of Legends_**** or writing fanfiction. And I don't have an internet connection… What will I chose?  
I own nothing.**

* * *

"God, this is good" I moaned. Chloe smirked and Aubrey put her hand on mine. I chose to ignore Chloe and continued eating. 'Cause, damn, Aubrey knows how to cook! Saturday's dinner is always made by Aubrey and it is always delicious. Always.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, but you don't have to call me God you know…" Aubrey said. I playfully slapped her arm in response.

"Oh no, Mitchell. That's our job, remember?" Chloe said while having her signature smile on. She pulled me off the chair, pinned me down against the wall and started grinding on my leg. The redhead had my full attention

Aubrey stood up and walked away. When she came back, Chloe let me go and Aubrey gave me my collar. They looked expectably at me. I sighed "Can we not do the whole dominatrix-thing right now? I just want to spend time with my girlfriends."

"Of course!" The blonde answered taking my collar from me "So what will we do then?" She looked at Chloe and shifted her green eyes to me.

"Let's watch a movie!" Chloe shouted. I shook my head and forcefully said "no". Aubrey laughed and said that she thought it was a very good idea. I groaned and they both laughed.

"Any ideas for a movie?" Bree asked. Chloe and I thought over it and I suggested a porn movie. I could try, right? They looked at me as if I was crazy. Then the redhead came with _The notebook._

"I'm willing to watch movies because I love you. But I will not watch _The notebook_. I rather watch _Disney_." My girls got this really creepy smile on their face.

"Let's do that!" Aubrey whispered something in Chloe's ear and the redhead nodded. Chloe pulled me towards the couch. She sat down and pulled me on her lap. I rescued myself with the sentence "No way I'm going to sit through this without popcorn!"

When I came back, Aubrey sat next to Chloe and the movie had been paused at the title. _The lion king_. Great. I put the popcorn on the table and dropped myself on Aubrey. Chloe pulled my legs on her lap and unpaused the movie.

There's this big reason why I never liked _The lion king_. It even isn't that hard to figure out. I hate the fact that _Disney _had ended Mufasa. Right before he died I turned my face into Aubrey's shoulder.

I heard the falling down of Mufasa and the desperate cries of Simba for his father. I started crying quietly. I tried to pull my knees to my chest but I ended up kicking Chloe in the ribs.

I clung to Aubrey as if my life depended on it. Aubrey paused to movie and hugged me tightly. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Chloe asked. I sniffed and Aubrey guided my head so they could see my eyes.

"Ooh, Bug. Are you crying for what happened to Mufasa?" I shook my head. "Then why are you crying?"

I shook my head and croaked: "Not now, I'll tell you, but, please, not now. Not tonight."

* * *

**I figured out how I could access the wifi!vI know it's short. But what do you think? Do you have any ideas on what you want? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! I know it has been a long time (only 3 weeks) but I had my exams and, well, I'm pretty sure I screwed up more than half of it. I won't know until tomorrow though. Fingers crossed!**

* * *

"Hey Bug, do you want to tell us now why you were crying last night?" The ever curious Chloe asked. I shut my laptop off and put it on the desk before joining my girlfriends.

"So, what'd you wanna know?" I asked.

"Just why you were crying if it wasn't because of the movie."

I swallowed and felt to reassuringly squeezes.  
"Technically it was because of the movie. I've lost both my parents and I know what it is to say that to your one of your parents. No Chlo, just let me explain. Otherwise I'll probably never tell you. Eumh… I've told you guys that my brother died when I was nine, right?" They both nodded. "And I told you the effect of it on me, right?" They both knew that after my brother died, I just wanted to be left alone and not communicate with anyone.

Now came the hard part, I had to tell them about how my parents dealt with the loss.  
"My mom didn't care about anything anymore. When I was eleven she got diagnosed with cancer she completely gave up. She lived for a couple of months and the day after I got twelve, sh-, she-" I had a hard time figuring out how I was going to say it and the tears welled up in my eyes.

Two pair of strong arms hugged me. "Shh, relax, you don't have to tell us. Just relax, for now."  
I shook my head "If I don't tell you now, I never will."

I took a deep breath and continued. "My mom killed herself. She first had taken a lot of different drugs and then she had slid her wrist and throat." I leaned in to Chloe and started sobbing.

It took them a while to calm me down. "You don't have to continue. You know that, right?"

I nodded and sniffled but assured them that I would tell them the story now "My dad started drinking after my brother's dead. He wouldn't come home until two or three AM. He would be drunk five days out of seven. The two days he was sober, he took me to some fun places to get our minds of what had happened." I took a deep breath because this was really personal. I haven't told anyone this yet. "After my mom's suicide, the drinking became a lot worse. He almost never was sober, he would disappear for days but most of the time he was drunk at home."

I hid my face in Chloe's neck and told them how hard this was.  
"What did you say, sweetie?"  
I lifted my face from the blonde's neck "This is hard for me. I've opened up to you more than I have to anyone else-"  
"We know that, sweetie."  
"but this is something really personal and I- I don't want you to freak out. Can we agree on that, please?"

When they both pinky-promised that they wouldn't freak out, I continued. "My dad was an aggressive drunk and he would take out that aggression on me. At first it was just he yelling at me that I was the reason my brother and my mom died." Aubrey and Chloe had looks of disgust on their faces. "After a while, that wasn't enough anymore and he-" the tears started to fall down "he started to hit me. Not a day has gone by without me crying myself to sleep while asking the question where my dad went and how I could get him back."

I started crying and clung to Aubrey as if my life depended on it. The blonde stood up and carried me to our bedroom. She laid me down in bed but I still clung onto her so she had to lay down with me. Chloe got Aubrey and me out of our jeans. After that horrendous task, she laid down next to me and started to caress my cheek.

I was struggling to keep my eyes open and Chloe noticed that.  
"Go to sleep, Bug. We'll wake you when dinner's ready."  
I looked up "Please, don't leave…"

They smiled at me and their "Never" was synchronized.

* * *

**Wow, this was hard to write especially because I've written it like a hundred times and every time I changed something. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I'm back! I have this weird question, if anyone of you as come out to your parents and/or friends can you tell me how it has gone because I'm a little freaking out here...**

* * *

_Why did I ever wanted to go to high school?, _was my first thought Monday morning when the alarm clock went off.

I got up and went into the kitchen where Aubrey was already busy making breakfast. She looks hot wearing only a T-shirt and panties.  
"Hey sweetie," she said, giving me a quick kiss "did you sleep well?"

"I slept awesome, you?"

"Me too. So, do you want me to make something for lunch?" Bree said while putting my breakfast in front of me.

"No thanks, _Mom_. I think I'll buy something at school."

"Never, ever, say that we have some mother/daughter-relationship. That's weird. And gross." Aubrey said with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Got it. Can you drop me off at school?" I asked.

"Depends what you're willing to do for it." Aubrey said with a smirk.

"First of all, you've spend too much time studying my facial expressions. Second, depends what you're asking, but I'm pretty sure I'm willing to do a lot for it."

The look in Aubrey's eyes suggested that I was her prey. And I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. The blonde got closer to me and had me looking up to her before speaking "I think we can think of something. After all, you do love me. But you are going to have to guess 'cuz I'll tell you later today."

"And I'm willing to take that guess." I got closer to her until my front was pressed against hers. I felt her nipples harden through her shirt and kissed her on her lips. "Especially if it contains a lot of this. And maybe I'm even willing to endure a little spanking."

She visibly brightened at the last part. Chloe is the dominant one, but Aubrey needs to hold the reigns every once in a while. I'm more than happy to comply, a dominating Aubrey is hot. And I have to admit that getting spanked by Aubrey or Chloe turns me on. Actually submitting to both of them, turns me on.

"Let's get changed, then we'll leave. When we get home, we'll start on my reward."

* * *

_"God, how ignorant can you be! The fact that you think homosexuality is an illness just proves that you aren't as young and accepting as you think you are. No, don't say a word. You say that gay people shouldn't have the same rights as straight people because what they do, is wrong in the eyes of God. I thought that you said God accepts people how they are and that He doesn't look at a person's appearance because He loves everyone and it doesn't matter how they are or what they've done! Maybe you have a different God than the one you talk about here. And I don't give a fuck, but don't tell us two different stories. That's just wrong, in the eyes of every God."_

Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say to the theology teacher, and maybe it wasn't a smart thing to say to Hill that I wouldn't go apologize and that she could go fuck herself.

Oh well, Hill said he would contact my guardian and that, when 'my guardian' would be here, they would discuss and decide on my punishment. When Aubrey got there, she went inside while pulling me by my arm with her into the office.

Hill explained the situation but left the details out. He just said that I got in a pretty heated argument with one of the teachers and that I had insulted her. Now he wanted to discuss the actions that would be taken to make sure that it would never happen again. They quickly got to a compromise: I'd be suspended for a week and had to go to a therapist for all my 'cropped up aggression'.

* * *

The whole way back, there wasn't any talking done. Aubrey's knuckles were white from the grip she had on the steering wheel. Once back home, Aubrey ordered me into the apartment.

There I found Chloe seated on the couch, she looked disappointed, like someone just had taken her candy. Aubrey came standing behind me and pushed me to the couch. When I was seated, Aubrey started her rant. I shamefully let my head hang and made me as small as possible.

"Aubrey, stop." Chloe fell in the rant while embracing me tight "She feels bad for whatever she has done or not done. No need to get mad at her."

Aubrey softened up and sat down next to me and slowly rubbed in circles across my back.

"Hey, Bug? Can you tell us what happened?" Chloe asked.

"Iyelledatateacherandtoldhertogofuckherself," I mumbled, still looking at my feet.

"Can you look at me and repeat that for me, please?"

"I told one of the teacher that she's a liar and that she could go fuck herself."

"Why would you do that? Could you tell me the whole story?"

"She basically said that we're an illness and that we should have no rights at all. Then she got God involved in the argument. I called her out on using to different gods. That's when I got send out. Hill got involved, didn't believe my story and tried to force me to apologize. I told him that I would go apologize and that the teacher could go fuck herself if she wanted the apology." I said and after it I looked back at my feet.

Aubrey put a finger under my chin and lifted it until I was looking at her. "I'm not going to say I'm proud of you because you yelled at a teacher. I'm proud of you because you came up for yourself and for every homosexual out there. If you have to get suspended than that's something worth getting suspended for."

I included Aubrey in the tight embrace and thanked them for understanding why. When we released each other, Chloe asked "So, what are you going to do the rest of the week? I think I can get a couple of days off work, if you want me to."

"I think I can get those too, and don't forget that you have a debt to pay." Aubrey said.

"I'd like that, but don't go threatening anyone if you don't get off. I'll survive. And yes Bree, I won't forget."

"What debt?" Red asked.

"You'll see if we get the days off." The blonde answered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**


End file.
